The Naked Runaways
by Pseudosuicide
Summary: Hitsugaya and Hinamori decide to have revenge from the time their articles of clothing were stolen. Sequel to the Missing Clothing and the Stolen Trunks. [HitsuHina


Summary: Hitsugaya and Hinamori decide to have revenge from the time their articles of clothing were stolen. Sequel to the Missing Clothing and the Stolen Trunks.

Pairing(s): HitsuHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but am very grateful to Tite Kubo for creating it. I only own part of this plot.

(-Break-)

It was a beautiful day in Karakura Town, the sun shone high in the sky, casting a warm glow over the town inhabitance. Since they had been working hard, some of the Shinigami from the Soul Society had gotten permission to take a small break.

Matsumoto, Yachiru, Renji, and Kira were walking together, because Matsumoto had the brilliant idea to go to a hot springs, which was on the outskirts of town, but still close to Ichigo's house.

They made it quickly to their destination.

Matsumoto stretched happily and turned to the males in the group

"OK! So we'll split up, and meet again in an hour, right?"

Yachiru looked up innocently, her eyes shinning, and a puppy-dog pout was set into place "We can't all go together?"

Matsumoto shook her head, while Renji patted the short girl on the head, "Sorry, but no can do. You're not quite old enough to understand"

Yachiru pouted, while the group split into two.

At the same time this happened, Hitsugaya and Hinamori were walking hand-in-hand, ironically passing the same hot springs the other four stood at.

Hitsugaya, noticing the group of four before Hinamori, grabbed the girl and pulled her into an alley. Hinamori let out a squeak of surprise, and stared at his companion in a questioning glance.

A smirk appeared on the boy genius' face, and he bend forward, until his lips touched her ear slightly, and whispered to her his plan.

Inside the hot springs, the two groups had already undressed and were wrapped in towels, making their way to the actual springs.

Yachiru squealed as she saw no one in the spring, she dropped her towel, and ran forwards, as she reached the edge, she jumped in, causing a huge splash.

Matsumoto smiled at the girl, and slipped her towel off and settled into the water.

On the other side, both Kira and Renji already slipped into the hot spring, bathing in its warmth.

As they sat in the soothing water, an old man, probably around 80 years old, with a fat body entered. His towel was obviously too small for him.

Both Renji and Kira cringed, as the man pulled his towel off and slipped into the water, his gaze on the two Shinigami.

"Hello there" he greeted, smiling widely, "What a bunch of nice fellows you are"

Kira and Renji looked at each other, and then looked back at the man with the strangest look on their faces. The old mans eyes met Kira's, sending a shiver down the fukutaichou's back.

"Renji…" Kira muttered, as the old man licked his lips "I have a bad feeling…"

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya had entered the boys' dressing room, and Hinamori had entered the girls' dressing room. Luckily for both, at that moment, no one was currently in the rooms.

Moving quietly Hinamori pulled Matsumoto and Yachiru's clothing from the box it sat in and put the articles of clothing into a neat pile, after putting the pile on a bench, she slipped into room where the hot spring was.

Tiptoeing forward, she was able to snatch up both towels when—

"Hinamori? What are you doing?"

The girl froze when Matsumoto spoke; clearing her throat she turned to the older woman "Um…nothing…"

Matsumoto raised an eyebrow, "Aren't those our towels?"

"Eh? Oh, yea," she laughed nervously, "I just need to borrow these for a few minutes, all right?"

Matsumoto studied the girl, trying to figure out what she had planned. Not seeing what she could do with two towels she slowly nodded her head "All right. Hurry up"

Hinamori smiled, and ran out of the room, and put the towels in the bag, and ran out the door.

At the same time, Hitsugaya had done the same thing; He was currently sneaking closer to the discarded towels.

A smirk crossed his face when he saw Renji and Kira distracted by the old man he had spoken to earlier.

"R-Renji…" Kira whined, trying to hide behind his friend, creeped out by the old man, who was winking at him.

Hitsugaya sniggered, and swiped the towels, and left the room, leaving two unaware of their missing clothing.

Matsumoto tilted her head, hearing Kira's voice call out to Renji. Her eyebrow twitched, as the door to the changing rooms slammed open and…there stood Renji, in all his glory. (XDXD)

"Some random guy is hitting on Kira!"

"RENJI!" She squeal, grabbing Yachiru, and covering her eyes, "Put some clothes on!"

"I can't find my clothes! Or my towel for that matter!"

Matsumoto froze "Oh Crap. We Are Screwed." She then glared at Renji "Cover your self will you?!"

Renji blushed, and did as she asked, by grabbing a random bush branch covered in leaves.

As he finished doing this Kira ran into him, squealing "RENJI!" while the old man's voice called, "Come back!"

Matsumoto smashed her head into the floor, as Kira noticed that he was, 1) naked, and 2) in the girls' hot spring, he grabbed a garbage bag and tied it around his waist.

Matsumoto glared at the two, before they got the clue that she wanted them to leave so she and Yachiru could get out.

Both men ran into the girls' changing room, and hid in corner, there backs to Yachiru and Matsumoto.

Once inside the room, Matsumoto grabbed two conveniently placed sheets, and draped one over Yachiru and the other over herself.

"Ok!" Matsumoto stated, "Let's get going"

Both Renji and Kira looked at her like she was crazy (Though, she probably is)

(-Break-)

Hinamori clutched Hitsugaya's sleeve as they ran, her laughter making it harder for her then it sound have been. An amused look crossed Hitsugaya's face as her stared down at his childhood friend.

He momentarily stopped running, to let her catch her breath. He watched as her laughter died away, and as it did, a small blush crept across his cheeks and small smile appeared on his lips.

As Momo looked up, she smiled back warmly.

They started running again.

(-Break-)

Meanwhile, our lovely naked runaways were trotting down the streets of Karakura town. They felt extremely conscience of the fact that they were naked and everybody was staring at them.

"Everybody is staring at us" Yachiru idiotically pointed out.

"No ship Sherlock" Renji snapped

"Renji said shit!" Yachiru stated, looking horrified

"I said ship. SHIP! You're the one who swore!"

She looked even more horrified "NO!!!"

Things continued like that as they ran forward.

(-Break-)

It was unexpected, but it happened. While running, Momo caught her foot on a rock, and she fell forward, the clothes in her arms went flying, and ironically, in the clothing's path to the ground, Ichigo, Rukia, and Byakuya appeared. The three froze when clothing flew into their faces. Most of it fell to the ground, but Byakuya reached up and pulled a pair of pink boxers with a white chappy across the right side. He quirked and eyebrow when Rukia exclaimed

"Hey! Those look like the boxers I gave Renji once!"

Hitsugaya and Hinamori froze. The shared a glance, before Hitsugaya grabbed her arm, and went running.

At the moment they disappeared, ironically again, Matsumoto, Yachiru, Renji, and Kira appear… in very interesting attire.

The two groups stared at each other for a few moments

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Ichigo yelled, in horrified shock, while Byakuya dropped the boxers, just horrified.

The four who were the owners of the missing clothing, ran forward and grabbed their clothes.

"Was Hitsugaya-Taichou and Hinamori-Fukutaichou here?!" Matsumoto demanded

The three nodded, and the other four took off.

(-Break-)

After they had run off, Hitsugaya had brought Hinamori into a small alley way to hid from their pursuers.

See, Hitsugaya was watching the entrance, so he didn't notice how close he was to Momo. If he turned his head towards her, she knew their lips would meet. At this thought, a blush appeared on her face.

Outside the alleyway, Matsumoto, Yachiru, Renji, and Kira ran past their hiding spot.

At this, Hitsugaya turned his head, and as he did, he lips did in fact brush Hinamori's.

They both blushed, but after a second, a smirk appeared on Hitsugaya's lips, an idea forming in his head.

Bending forward once again, the short boy pressed his lips against Hinamori's in a true kiss.

Hinamori was shocked, and tensed momentarily, but after a moment relaxed and responded to the kiss, allowing it to deepen.

Both pulled away when they needed air and Hitsugaya rested his forehead against hers, and smiled.

"Getting Revenge: Success"

(-Break-)

Sequel to The missing clothing and the stolen trunks

Wow /// That's the first time I've ever really written a kiss scene. Kinari wasn't actually here for the ending, so it's all mine She helped with the rest.

Also, Kin-Chan is thinking about drawing Byakuya holding Renji's boxers ///

Look forward to another fanfic written by me and Kinari139!! It's going to be multiple chapters, and it doesn't have a title yet! It will be Crack!! Keep and eye out for it!! We'll be starting the typing right away! We even have some written up!!

Thanks so much for reading!! Now PLEASE Review! If 'ya flame, I'm roasting marshmallows!

-Puppy444219


End file.
